Various media and media-related industries (e.g., broadcasters, security, etc.) face tremendous pressure to improve operational efficiency, reduce costs, improve profitability and find new revenue opportunities. In response to such pressure, some of these industries are making a transition to digital technology. However, many digital technologies remain disparate due to proprietary and/or incompatible components. Thus, a need exists for technologies that promote interoperability. Technologies having inherent interoperability and/or capable of promoting interoperability are presented below.